Lawrence Limburger
' Lawrence Limburger' is a Plutarkian from the planet Plutark who was sent to Earth to strip-mine its natural resources as he did with Mars, he is very aware of the potential use the Dust has in the hands of his government and determined to find ways to bring it to his home planet without the dust loosing its power. However, while mining the city of Chicago, he and his fellow confederates ran into some problems with the remaining factions of freedom fighters of the War of Liberation on Mars known as the Biker Mice. Apprearance Lawrence Limburger, like all Plutarkians, is essentially piscine in appearance. His legs are short in proportion to the rest of his body, with very broad shoulders, the appearance of which is somewhat offset by his overweight physique. His face features large, fleshy jowls, a broad, and small eyes. Like all Plutarkians his skin is pale blue, with darker mottling; in common with others of his race he sports a fore-and-aft fin-like crest across the centre of his head, and a dorsal fin of the same darker blue. While disguised as a human his face is light tanned, thick lipped mouth and dark blue hair styled in a fin. Biography Early History Limburger was brought up in a high-class society in the Plutark Confederation and used his knowledge and resources to make his way to reach the top of the politcal power. Making business in the criminal underworld in the galaxy to get a job done for him. During the cold war state with the other galactic powers for control of the Milky Way galaxy, the Plutarkians discovered the Sol System with rich resources that could be beneficial to Plutark and selected Limburger as one of the agents to mine it. The Cybertronian Empire being one of those powers who are their enemies, are keeping the Plutark Confederation under close observation. Wacky Races Before the start of the Wacky Races, Limburger devised a plan to sabotage the sports event to obtain the material resources to mine and also to obtain the information of the Jewel of Neptune for one of his contacts, which is known to the heiress of the Pitstop family Penelope Pitstop. To make the plan work he approached the members of the Vulture Squadron to sabotage the race and his employers to do whatever they can to capture her, preferably alive of course for the information of the relic they desire. When he was informed by Control Freak that his arch enemies, the Biker Mice are at the race he was at first annoyed that the Freedom Fighters would ruin another of his schemes until he realised that the Grimm present could be the answer to his problems, confident with such a large number of them in the area could be a problem for the Martian Mice. Contacts Greasepit to bring his group from the caves to prepare a trap for the Mice and their new allies, watch from a safe distance as hie henchmen do all the work. Received the news from the galactic news channels about Plutark signing a truce with Cybertron and the United Stellar Alliance, he was most shocked by it until he received contact from Camembert, leader of the Plutark Confederation about it. Revealed that it was only to keep some of their enemies off their backs and focus on seizing territories from the Gem Empire's outer colonies by hiring others to do the work for them, such as a species known as the Glorft who despise them so much for the destruction of their home planet. When the Biker Mice and the Metal Maniacs defeated his forces, Limburgerwas furious until he remembered the Vulture Squadron's latest weapon to eliminate his chosen targets and could prove useful. managed to surround Penelope pitstop with both Greasepit and Control Freak so he could aquire information about the Jewel of Nepture. However, he was unaware that she called for the cavalry thanks to the Ant Hill Mob and an old teammate of Charley and Tork named Coop with his mecha, MEGAS. With the mech wiping out the entire horde with ease, things did not go well for Limburger as well as a human named Kiva who snuck up behind them and discovered his alien origins. Ordered Greasepit and Control Freak to take them out but were easily outsmarted and knocked out by both women, to make matters worse in his case, Kiva hacked into the wrist bands that protected them from Grimm and caused them to malfunction. With the Grimm now aware of their presence, Limburger called for his enforcers and henchmen to make a quick getaway from the horde as fast as possible, making his retreat back to Chicago. Barely escaped with their lives, Limburger only received word from Control Freak that he be in hiding now the media believed that Control Freak was the cause of the barriers to shut down instead of him, allowing him to remain in hiding while Limburger and his goons in Chicago recover from their latest failure, suddenly received an unexpected call from the Fallen, Sammael who called for any updates. What Limburger or his goons did not realise was the mission was merely to gain data on the racers' capabilities, along with the huntsmen' combat skills for a bonus. Relieved to gain a compliment on a success, Limburger was looking forward to making future business deals with him until Kabunkle called for him of an unexpected missile flying towards them, destroying Limburger Tower while inside, much to his annoyance. Gem Hunt Limburger and his assistant Kabunkle were called upon to meet with Sammael, discovered to his displeasure that a Gem is on the planet known as Peridot, with the development of the corrupted Cluster nearing completion, he was task to prevent any attempts from contacting the Gem Homeworld. He accepted the offer and hired bounty hunters to hunt the Gem down and eliminate her. Personality Whilst adopting mannerisms and an accent with strong English influences. In many ways an urbane, cultured man, he detests the tasteless, showy self-aggrandisement of his rival Napoleon Brie, and he favours an excessively elaborate mode of speech peppered with alliteration. A Plutarkian to the core, he regards almost everything he does as a form of business. His desire is to climb up to the high society of the Confederacy as much as anything. Like all others, Limburger shows a strong detest towards the Gems looking down on every species and turn planets into gem colonies, secretly applauds Vilgax on destroying several of their colonies. Powers and Abilities While he does not have powers like many, he is more of a schemer and hire others to do the work for him to complete a simple task. Relationships Greaspit - Karbunkle - Control Freak - Sammael - Camembert - Biker Mice - Since the War of Liberation of Mars, Limburger despises the Biker Mice for their continues interferences of his plans to mine a section of Earth to bring the natural resources to his homeworld. He has tried numerous times to eliminate the Martian Freedom Fighters by hiring many criminals and mercenaries from both Earth and the galaxy to stop them. Metal Maniacs - Omnimon - Qoutes * "Oh, such carnage, the destructive nature and the evil of these extraordinary creatures. Soon once we cleared this area and capture a few Grimm, I shall begin mining the area of the precious Dust minerals and bring them to Plutark as a bonus. Then, once I finally mined Chicago, then it be Empire City, London, GrimmFall." Background Information Limburger is the main antagonist of the Biker Mice from Mars until he became a minor villain in the 2006 sequel''.'' Trivia * Limburger is the main antagonist in the Wacky Races Arc. * He mentions the Highbreed as one of the Plutarkians' enemies. * Made some previous business with Gentle Jim and Jujunga. Category:Characters Category:Plutarkians Category:Villains Category:Aliens